Operation: Undead Swarm
Event Prizes Event HUD Kane's Zombies Detailed Play Information 'Defense Waves' 'Attack Waves - Event Base' 'Attack Waves - Fortress ' 'Experience Point Bonus' 'Ending of a Special Event ' Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' '''Special Event Prizes 'Use It Or Lose It' Event Base & Fortress Layouts | style="width: 60%; vertical-align: top; text-align: Left; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} | style="width: 60%; vertical-align: top; text-align: Left; border: 1px solid #101010; background-color: rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Wave Attack / Defense Breakdown '''NOTE: Numbers for first 100 Waves.' States of Repair - Event Command Center Wave Notes & Highlights Listed here are Highlights of significant Waves. Shown waves may contain content not listed. Press Expand to see full list.. Click Expand to View Additional Wave Notes *'Wave 01 - (D) -' Demonstration Wave to show the''' Chimera in action. At its conclusion the Player is awarded 600 eXP and their Base is Restored to its prior state. *'Wave 02 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 03 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'''Wave 04 - (A) - EVENT BASE - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 05 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 06 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 07 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 08 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 09 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 10 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) - loot 100k Thorium instead of metal and oil *'Wave 11 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 12 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 13 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 14 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 15 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 16 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 17 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 18 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 19 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 21 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 22 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 23 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 24 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 25 - (A) - EVENT BASE' - Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) *'Wave 26 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 27 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 28 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 99 - (D) -' ??? // ??? // ??? *'Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS' - Lv ? Blitz // Lv ? Turrets // Lv ? Watchtowers // Lv ? Drone Silo // Rocket Silo ( Lv ? - ? ) Additional Information *'Operation: Undead Swarm '''is the 3rd Annual "'UNDEAD'" Special Event featuring 'Zombies. * The previous Events in the '''Undead Series were Operation: Undead Harvest ( Oct 2012 ) and Operation: Undead Rising ( Oct 2013 ). * Operation: Undead Swarm 'introduced a new 'Zombie to Kane's Undead Army : The Gas Zombie ( Working Name! ). Related Pages External Links *'R.U.B.I.'s' Facebook : Undead Swarm- (Official) *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) -''' Forum Thread ( Official )' - Preview Thread *Kixeye Forum '( 00/00/00 )' -' Forum Thread ( Official )' - Event Thread Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes' Gallery - Zombie Animation Berserker Zombie-Animated(RegSize).gif|Berserker Zombie Berserker Half Zombie-Animated(RegSize).gif|Berserker Zombie ( Half ) Bomber Zombie-Animated.gif|Bomber Zombie Spitter Zombie-Animated.gif|"Spitter" Zombie Juggernaut-Animated(150px).gif|Juggernaut Zombie Gallery - Event Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. UndeadSwarm-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : 7 Days to Start UndeadSwarm-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : 3 Days to Start UndeadSwarm-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : 24hr to Start Gallery - Event Misc Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Zachariah_Kane(Portrait).jpg|Zachariah Kane Zombie Creator ShodowOps-Max-Damage-Cycle4.png|Shadow Ops Cycle 4 Maxium Damage Bonus Undead swarm email announcement2.png|E-mail Announcement Bkgd-zombiefortress-1.jpg|Event Base Background UndeadSwarm-BonusXPTarget.png|Zombie Gas Launcher Gallery - Event Shop Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Hybrid Event Category:Undead Series